notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrn Gorthad
The Barrow-downs (S."Tyrn Gorthad"; originally: "Tyrn Hódhath" , Er."Oras Tûrdon") were a Cardolani province and principality named after a series of chalk and limestone ridges in northern Cardolan situated between the Taur Iaur and Bree-land.These Royal burial mounds, dating back to the First Age, rested atop many of the hills, and the Kings of Arnor and Cardolan also chose the site as their last resting place. Due to the Dúnadan preoccupation with death, many of the barrows were quite elaborate and filled with traps. Since the Great Plague, rumors about terrifying undead living in the Tyrn Gorthad had begun to circulate. The Bree-landers refused to travel upon the hills alone or at night and claimed several townsfolk had disappeared there through the years. Spots on the Barrow-Downs *Edainic Burials **The Mound of Princes ***Burial of Imarkhîl ***Tomb of Baragûr ***Tomb of Ustokhîr and Silweth ***Tombs of the Soldiers **the Companion Barrows **Other first Age Burials ***Submerged Chamber ***Tomb of Baragud ***Tomb of Bârna of Eriador ***Tomb of Bern, Bôrna and Bârna II ***Tomb of Bregor of Eriador ***Tomb of Hama of Eriador and Belgor *Standing Stones **Dead man's perch **the dead spire **Hollow Circle **large stone pillar covering a hollow - This menhir covers a hollow descending into the darkness of the Underdeeps **Stone Circles - one of the Circles contains a Spirit whose Voice will make Prophecies in exchange for Offerings **Stone Ring *Second Age Burials: **Northern Barrow-downs ***The northern Barrows ***Haudh Methernil ***Hautharn **Southern Barrow-downs ***Goetharn ***The Great Barrow ***Gwantharn ***Haudh Iarchith ***Secret Crypt ***Tomb of Maenadar *Arnorian Burials **Royal burials of Arnor ***Tomb of Arantar of Arnor ***Tomb of Eärendor ***Tomb of Eldahar ***Tomb of Elendor ***Tomb of Mîrëtári ***Tomb of Tarandor ***Tomb of Tarcildo ***Tomb of Valanel ***Tomb of Valandor **Aristocratic Barrows ***The Eldanár Barrow ***The Mendacil Barrow ***The Nárménacir Barrow *The Barrows of Cardolan **Royal Burials of Cardolan ***Calemendil's Tomb ***Cirion of Cardolan's Tomb ***Eldacar of Cardolan's Tomb ***Minaglar's Tomb ***Osthir of Cardolan's Tomb ***Arandil's Tomb ***Tarastôr's Tomb ***Targil's Tomb ***Turamarth's Tomb **Aristocratic Barrows: ***Haudh Nogbenn ***Haudh Taenthond ***Barrow of Orron ***Barrow of Ringdor ***Barrow of Taradan ***The marked Tomb - Home of a Ghost from the Times of old Cardolan *Unknown Burials **The Ancient Barrow **Hill of the Elf Prince **Caved-in Grave - contains the skeleton of a tomb robber **The Eastern Barrow **Sealed barrows **The twin barrows *Other Places: **the Lakes **nothern barrow's pass **old barrow's road **Ost Gorthad ***Old Monastery Ruins - Ruins of the former Settlement and Monastery of Tyrn Hodhad Places of Note *Amon Gorthad *Bar Gorthad *Bombadil's House *Gamuthill *Minas Malloth *Nilenel *Othrongroth *Sharkey's Shipping - a Camp and excavation Site near the Tyrn Hodhad Ruins *Thyn Gorthad *Tower of Gorthad *Wood's Edge Settlements *Wulfsdale Characters Ainur: Mother Withywindle Tom Bombadil Dwarves: Borri Falin Nuri Men: Andraste Athelwyn Gardeleg Mad Ostley Malin Wheatley Moringol Oldenad Orcs: Grimbosh Undead: Corintur Faegfaer Fergandir Sambrog Umnen Wight-king Lord of the Nazgûl Other: Blackclaw Brishzel Gwigon Marrow References: *MERP:the Shire *MERP:Arnor Category:Region Category:Cardolan Category:Hills Category:Undead